clantheempire_imperiallibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Policies
Due to the number of policies that would and could be set forth by the Empire, and possibly lengthy explinations, this page is designed to clearify the policies set by the Emperor and his branch leaders. Any questions are to be asked to me (Emperor Hester) at my E-mail: empire.emperorhester@gmail.com. Imperial Policies: ﻿These policies are made by the Emperor. 'Imperial Policy #002: E-mails' The Leaders of the Empire and the branches are to creat e-mails with Empire. in front followed up by their names so that its known whom people are talking to. 'Imperial Policy #003': Gmail Gmail is now the standard Email provider for all those currently in High Command and higher. 'Imperial Policy #004: Hackers' There is a ZERO tolerance of Hackers, from sending viruses to figuring out passwords, any evidance of a hacker will be reported immediatly to the Computer Crime & Intellectual Property Section of the United States Justice Department! And the Central Intelligence Agency shall be prohibited from using hacks to get their information, if they shall hack they will be reported to the authorities and kicked from The Empire. 'Imperial Policy #006: Google Docs' Due to the ease in use and that it's online. Google docs will now be the offical document sharing tool of The Empire, from the Imperial Bank to The Emperor's to do list. 'Imperial Policy #007: Membership' To be a full member with a rank, you must sign up in the clan forums. Diplomacy Policies These are policies set by a sitting Emperor/Empress Emperor Hester 'Diplomatic Policy #001: Open Diplomacy' Diplomacy with the Empire is currently open, if your willing to start a diplomatic action with us Email the Emperor at the provided email above and sign up into the Empire Forums. to begin talks. (old Imperial Policy #001) ''Diplomatic ''Policy #002: Amendment Policy to Diplomatic Policy #001 The Empire shall not deal negotiate with any other sovereign body and their diplomat that has: *Been unrully with Empire members, no matter the conditions. *Broken a law within The Empire and it's forums *Threatens war against The Empire (Old Imperial Policy #005) 'Diplomatic Policy #003: No diplomacy with factions with Empire Banned Members. '(3/8/2011) The Empire will not enter any diplomacy with any faction that has a member who was banned from The Empire permanently. Military Policies These policies are made by the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military Finance Policies ﻿These policies are made by the Minister of Finance and Trade 'Finance Policy #001: Free Trade' There are no trade restrictions by the Ministry. 'Finance Policy' #002: Debt The Empire shall pay all debts it gets it's self into. 'Finance Policy #003: The Gold Coin Policy' The Emperor and Ministry of Finance and Trade are to keep as much value in gold coins than in items such as Iron ore, Coal, etc to protect against lowering prices. Intelligence Policies These policies are made by the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency Imperial Library These policies are made by the Emperor/Empress of The Empire effecting the Imperial Library. 'Library Policy: #01: Pages that aren't Empire' (4/11/2011) There can be pages on items other than The Empire, but you have to contact The Emperor, Emperor Hester, best way is email at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com and talk about the page(s) contents and how many pages and so on, any topics that aren't The Empire will be deleted on sight and you'll be warned and after the third warning banned for a week, and progressivly worse with a year being the longest ban in that you have one more chance till it's perminate. 'Library Policy: #02: 'Pages in the Library (4/11/2011) If you want to post any pages in the Imperial Library, email The Emperor first as their are a set of practices going on there now. Forum Policies These are policies that effect the Empire's Forums 'Forum Policy #01: Members' (3/7/2011) From now on, no one is to be deleted from The Empire's forums, the max punishment from now on shall be to ban people and not delete their account. If someone is no longer a member it shall be shown rather than delete them to show that they're not a member. 'Forum Policy #02: Speech' (3/7/2011) Freedom speech, First Amendment, shall not be infrindged apon. (Cussing is allowed in the Empire forums) 'Forum Policy #03: Posts '(3/25/2011) *Posts such as documents released by the Imperial Ruling Council, Emperor or The Embassy shall not be deleted as to preserve the records of those actions. *Other posts shall be deleted ONLY AFTER they have been added to The Library of The Emperor for Archival storage and historical referencing. Category:The Empire Category:Imperial Government